Love and War
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: They were one of His, and Her, most beautiful creations.  Femme Slash and Het.


Title: "Love and War"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: They were one of His, and Her, most beautiful creations.<br>Warnings: Femme Slash, Het, Established Relationships  
>Word Count: 1,225<br>Date Written: 2 April, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, and this show's version of Ares and Aphrodite are &amp; TM their rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>He had made her in His image, Ares reflected, standing in the shadows and watching the woman who He had made into a legend. He knew she suspected that He had had a role in her actual birthing, but the truth was that her mere, mortal mother had done nothing for Him. He had waited, however, knowing that the child she would bear would grow to be one of His loveliest and fiercest creations ever, and He had created her. Even if He had not been there when she had been born and had waited until her village had been destroyed before making His presence known to her, He had still breathed life into her. He was the reason she was the woman she was, and They both knew it, even if she would never deign to admit it.<p>

He was also the reason why she was so readily capable and equipped to take whatever she wanted, from whomever she wanted, when she wanted it. He had been surprised at how long she had taken to claim what was rightfully hers this time, but He knew the moment would come soon and rubbed His hands together in glee as she leaned forward to finally make her first move towards her prize. His loins tightened, and He burned inside as He watched Xena softly touch her lips to her sidekick's for the very first time.

It had taken the women too long, Ares thought, to acknowledge what was there between them, too long to force away their fears and capture the moment, but He had kept his part of the silent promise between them, being ready and present when the moment that neither the Warrior Princess or the bard could fight off their feelings any longer had arrived. He was here, and it had been a long time indeed since He had last been so heated by watching another couple.

Xena cupped Gabrielle's lovely face and brushed her soft, blonde hair back as she leaned in closer. Gabrielle hesitated, but her hesitations disappeared with the swiftness of the night wind when Xena deepened their kiss. She moaned against her hot, supple lips and reached up, one hand entwining in the long, ebony hair that Ares knew to be as soft as silk and the other cupping her armored breast. He moaned when He saw Gabrielle tenderly squeeze Xena's breast through her armor, something He knew all too well that every man who had ever gone up against Xena had ached to do.

Ares rolled His Godly, dark eyes whenever the women paused to whisper to each other. He only bothered to listen to snatches of their conversation as He eagerly anticipated the return of the action. Xena was, after all, always at her best when performing action. "I love you!" Gabrielle whispered against her best friend's hot body. "I think I always have."

"I love you too! You complete me, Gabrielle," Xena returned.

Ares' head snapped back to them at Xena's last remark, and He growled in frustration, His stomach churning and eyes flashing like warfare. Why did women always have to waste time on mushy crap, even one who, up until now, had never had a need or use for it? "Get on with it," He muttered, gesturing them forward with His hands.

He smiled deviously as Xena, at least, appeared to have heard Him for she leaned back in to Gabrielle and recaptured her lips with her own. Ares leaned forward, eagerly watching every detail of the soul mates' scorchingly sensual union. Their bodies pressed hard together, their hands roaming over each spot that they could reach. Xena pulled the string that held together Gabrielle's bodice, and when the leather fell apart, she captured her breasts with her hands. Gabrielle slipped her fingers into Xena's bodice, brushing against her tender flesh and pressing against what she could reach of her hard, pink nipples.

Thunder rumbled. Ares strained, every inch of Him hard and tight. By Zeus, He'd need a whole tribe of Amazons to get Him over this encounter! He leaned forward again as their clothes fell away and the lovers took each other in the dark of the night. "By Zeus!" he cried, never having seen anything so hot as Xena and Gabrielle covering each other with kisses, licks, nibbles, and caresses. He couldn't remember ever being so hard in His entire existence!

Thunder rumbled again, and lightning flashed. Ares glanced over His shoulder at the impending storm. "Sorry, Dad," he muttered, His grin growing as He stroked his black beard, "but You can't tell Me You're not enjoying the show too!"

He immediately returned his attention to the first time of the lovers who would grow together to be every bit as legendary as Xena had been since He'd first taken her into His command. He had seen the Warrior Princess do truly remarkable things in their time together, and even after she had foolishly pushed him away, but never had the action been so sweet! He licked His lips, rubbed His hands, and touched His leather. She had always been a beautiful woman but never so hot before, and He'd never really taken notice of just how wonderful a match her little bard truly did make for her. The God of War all but glowed as He watched the lovers in action that had never been sweeter. They'd be at it all night long, and He'd be right here, standing in the shadows, watching, and enjoying His creation.

He looked up as pink hearts suddenly fluttered across His eyesight. "You mean," the Goddess appearing beside Him with Her hands on Her luscious hips corrected, "_My_ creation. Xena was Yours; now she's Mine."

Ares growled, but He couldn't maintain even His righteous anger in the sight of such beautiful love and the One Being who could easily outshine all other beauty in even His eyes. "She'll be Mine again," He said, "but I never would have thought You'd do such . . . " He glanced back at the couple and moaned aloud as Gabrielle took Xena's breast in her mouth and sucked. " . . . incredible work with them!"

Aphrodite smiled and wriggled Her nose at Him. She drew out a delicate, pearly white arm, sashaying Her pink lace before Him and making Him even hotter. He'd already been hotter than any volcano, and now He knew for certain that He was about to explode as She drew Her lace across His stern face. "You should see what I'm capable of, big boy," she commented. She winked at Him and then promptly disappeared.

Ares moaned. He knew Aphrodite had just gone to Their favorite place, but yet He'd really wanted to see the rest of the bard and Warrior Princess' show! He glanced back at the women rolling in gasping orgasms on the ground, and then He shrugged. As beautiful as they were, His beloved Aphrodite was infinitely lovelier! The God of War blinked out, chasing after the Goddess of Love as He would for all eternity for without Love to pursue, War was, in truth, hollow and empty. He found Her quickly each time, however, and Their clashes and trysts are the true legends to which we mere mortals can ever only hope to compare in even our wildest of dreams.

**The End**


End file.
